sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Amakaze Hakudou
Amakaze Hakudou (10 BBY—), is a somewhat socially inept young doctor from Corellia. He is an excellent medical technician, a good sabacc player, a mediocre pilot, and a terrible liar. For some reason, he decided to join the Imperial Starfighter Corps Early Life Amakaze was born on Corellia in 10 BBY to a wealthy family. Ama's mother, a doctor in a world of automatic repair and medpacs, died due to complications in childbirth. Amakaze's father, also a doctor, was a reclusive man who detested hiring help, preferring to buy droids to perform most menial labor. As a result, the growing young man had little human contact through most of his formative years, and never a maternal figure. This left him with a lingering shyness and a terrible stutter that persisted through his school days. The stutter was mostly eliminated with the help of speech therapy, though it can occasionally manifest during period of high stress. A bright and polite child by nature, there was no question in Amakaze's mind of what he would do with his life. He did extraordinarily well through his school years, and entered medical school early at the age of 16. Without a social life, he was able to devote his entire attention to his studies, graduated second in his class at the age of 21. However, immediately upon being awarded the title of 'doctor', he turned around and enlisted in the military of the Galactic Empire. It is possible that this move may have been urged on by his father, who certainly did not disapprove of the change of occupation, but there is also safe money that it has to do with his brother, who reputedly abandoned Corellia in his early teens to join the New Republic Military Training To learn more about Amakaze's time in the Academy, click here Current Assignment Amakaze is currently assigned to Razor Squadron, a TIE interceptor squadron aboard the I2SD Inquisitor. Personal File Missions To read Ama's service record, click here. Personal Life Amakaze is a rather awkward individual when not actively performing surgery. As a result, he made no lasting friends through his early life, and generally has a hard time associating with his fellows. However, during almost all of his shore leave, he can be found at some sabacc table or other. He wins more then he loses, which does tend to further alienate him from his compatriots. Because he has shown resistance to the standard soldier pastime of crawling bars for companionship, certain rumors have begun to fly as to his interest in particular genders and species. Medication When Amakaze received a deep laceration on his hand in a childhood accident, he was treated with bacta as a matter of routine. Unfortunately, part of his bacta came from Bacta Lot ZX1449F, which was a corrupted version that was originally sent to Coruscant, but found its way onto the black market, and from there to many parts of the galaxy. Millions of Imperial citizens reacted to the bacta by developing allergies to the medicinal drug based on the extent of their exposure. Amakaze's wound was not large, but the corrupted bacta left him with a mild allergy that prevents long term immersion. As a result, when he injured, he can spend no more then 2-3 hours in a bacta tank each day, and less is usually advisable. He also takes anxiety pills to keep his stress levels under control. Behind the Scenes *Amakaze Hakudou was played by Daniel Milne, who joined the Mush July 02, 2007. Due to a lack of freetime, this character is currently NPCed. He is available to anyone who wishes to use him. Category:Character stubs